Riddikulusly Oblivious
by Myrclline
Summary: Harry Potter AU. Because they're a walking cliché; like Ron and Hermione. Spitfire.


**Title**: Riddikulusly Oblivious

**Rating**: T

**Pairing(s)**: Wally West and Artemis Crock; the occasional Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon (West in the story)

**Word Count: **11,682 words ("oh my god.")

**Summary**: Harry Potter AU. Because they're a walking cliche; like Ron and Hermione.

**AN**:** I'm a spitfire shipper and ronmione one so... this is what I ended up with? :) Plus I tried to write a long version of this but after writing three chapters on my computer I gave up, so I settled for a REALLY long one instead. BUT YAY; holy frack I'm writing this AN 3,000 words in and I'm sure this thing is going to be hella long. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR HARRY POTTER, now that I've cleared that up. The beginning is kind of boring but it gets interesting later... I promise? I skipped out so much of HP's amazingness, because I focused more on Spitfire-ness. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Sorry you guys will need to know a little bit about the HP universe, and the general idea of the whole storyline, but if anything is confusing, feel free to ask :)**

* * *

><p><strong>1990: Summer<strong>

He's heard about her before.

A half-blood; he's heard rumors about her father and theres some awfully peculiar things been said about her. His mother would ask him to just ignore that inkling of curiosity somewhere in the back of his mind, and just walk on. Beggars could never be choosers (or so he constantly hears); however the West's could try their best to hold onto some form of dignity by not succumbing themselves to shameless gossip or prejudice.

Diagon Ally was not a place he visited often, it was more so a privilege than a necessity after all, his family grew out most of what they needed to eat. Even though he was a wizard, it didn't mean he wasn't always thrilled at the prospect of entering this particular magical street with herds of shops he adored.

"Wally! _Wally!_" He shifts his head to see his younger sister nudging at his shirt. Their similarly speckled, sun-kissed red hair and freckled beige skin made it obvious they were siblings. A reluctant sigh escapes his lips as he thought it through; he's just another child of Rudolph and Mary West, one among what he feels like thousands. That was an exaggeration, there's really only four of them.

"Barbara," hissing as he shoos her hands away, "Go play with Bart or something."

The furious little red-head with sparkling blue eyes shook her head, "I can't, Bart's being annoying today. Will you _please _bring me to the candy store?"

"I'm _busy_ Babs."

"Fine, I'll go ask Roy then!"

'_Fine by me_' he thinks nonchalantly as he glances over to see his sister trotting away.

His gaze searches desperately for her once more. He doesn't know her name, how old she is or what's she's like but he knows her father's name; And really, that's enough. Long blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes that were cold, hard and unforgiving. Embarrassment floods his cheeks as he remembers his encounter with one of her friends last year, Cameron Mahkent. He wonders if there was a reason his skin was so pale, it made him look crystalline- but so, _so _evil.

* * *

><p><em>"Bet you're a West aren't you? Those freckles and red hair isn't going to do much for you unfortunately."<em>

_Wally West snarled a lot; mainly at his older brother Roy, when the teenager liked to pretend he was their superior. However none of those compared to the look of sheer loathing and contempt towards the young boy on the opposite side of the room. _

_"At least I'm not stupid like you, Mahkent!" His cheeks were reddening, how he wished he could've thought of something much better to say._

_He laughed in retaliation, "Nice try West, but the filthy poor never do make it that far."_

_Anger blinded his vision, however calmly he was asked to step back as his father disregarded the young boy; Wally was surprised to see that Cameron didn't so much even flinch. A sick feeling entered the pits of his stomach, wondering if that was only because he was proud of how he felt, or maybe it was because he was just ruthless and disgusting at the feeble age of ten._

_"Cameron! Cam- Let's leave, now." Called out a finicky and juvenile voice._

_He looked up to see the pale, (almost) blue boy running towards a girl with long blonde hair and sparkly grey eyes. She blatantly ignores his curious looks as she stalks off with Cameron in tow. Then, Wally figured if they were to ever cross paths again, he wouldn't like her very much. For obvious reasons, any accomplice or acquaintance of a Mahkent was bad news and she just screamed trouble. _

_"Wally- Wally! I said we have to go." Harshly he was pulled from his reverie by Roy, impatiently dragging the young boy with biting protests. This was unfair, he hadn't even got to buy his share of candy yet. Not to mention, he hadn't gotten the chance to visit Zonko's. However as he was forced out of the store, he saw her one more time. Insecurely he hid himself behind his scarf before he scampered off, he didn't want to see her face._

_He didn't want to know her name._

* * *

><p><strong>1991: Autumn<br>First Year **

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Bright and cheery as always; he's finally at Hogwarts waiting desperately for his turn. Although, in the process of doing so, he's gaping and staring at the girl who bounces down the stairs, stalking towards the red and yellow banners. His jaw drops the second the verdict is called and he wonders how he never saw it coming. Someone whose name tied alliances with the Crocks' and Mahkents' were almost _always _guaranteed in Slytherin.

He looks to see if she's disappointed.

However she's not; there's relief and a tinge of fear drawn on her face.

Artemis Crock (a name he's been trying to not learn, secretly hoping he'd never have to see her again) manages to somehow distract him from the fact he's standing next to Dick Grayson; _the _Dick Grayson when they're lined up for their call. It frustrates him that his curiosity kills the moment, she can't be worth more than _the _boy wonder! Shaking the thought away, he knew there was no doubt he would make it into Gryffindor, he was a West after all. Every single one made it in. Though, what if he wasn't? What if he ends up a Slytherin to take_ that_ girl's place?

Surely she doesn't want to be a Gryffindor. That would make her a tainted blood traitor. He's heard stories before- maybe just tales but if they held any glimmer of the truth, he's contempt in believing that no one wants to be in her position. Not someone with her name.

"Hey Wally, wish me luck," whispered Dick as he strolled up calmly. Almost immediately the room breaks into hushed gasps and rustles feeds the attention, famous people must have it good, as do the rich, he finds himself bitterly thinking.

"Good luck." Hoarsely he replies. And prays.

Prays the universe has more sense than to place the boy wonder with the vicious and the mad.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, there's something off about Professor Isley," the two boys are hidden behind an old bookshelf- certainly no one is going to look for Wally West and Dick Grayson in the library of all places, so they figure, it's their safest bet.<p>

Wally nods, but he's not quite sure where his friend is going with this to be honest, when he enters herbology class he doesn't exactly picture Professor Isley murdering thousands of children for the sake of helping the Death Eater's cause. More so, he pictures her as an eccentric woman with specific tastes and adoration towards plants. Maybe that's what Dick finds curious or even weird. Even if it were true, what were the chances two first years could do any damage?

"I guess so, she's weird about her plants."

Dick rolls his eyes and smirks, it doesn't quite reach his eyes though, "That's not what I meant. Didn't you notice her limping after the troll thing?"

"So?" Maybe he's a bit daft, but he's not sure how the dots connect in this particular scenario.

"_So_," Begins Dick forwardly, "I'm betting she's the one that let out that troll! I think we should tell headmaster Nelson." What was initially intended to be whispers broke out into a small yelp and it causes several students to look their way in disdain. Both boys snicker as they hide their heads with dusty, old, ragged books that were probably ancient. The idea seems far-fetched to Wally, but that's only because he hasn't really done anything like this before, and it's a little embarrassing. So he lets Dick do all the scheming and talking.

However, he's unconvinced, "Okay, so she's got a cut, that could be from _thousands _of reasons."

"Oh yeah? Name three." Dick stuck his tongue out.

Wally snorts as his friend pulls a face, sometime she forgets the grave boy, this _celebrity _had a sense of humor, it was refreshing from time to time.

"Like I said, I could name thousands."

"So go ahead, name three!"

"Maybe she fell down the stairs or something! Or maybe-" The redhead had begun the sentence that was leading into a furious rant, one that would have definitely won his side of the argument if it were not for the intrusion.

Both boys jerk backwards when they hear a loud thud behind them, and they both look up to see Artemis Crock's silvery gray eyes staring right back at them. Wally freezes as Dick's expression contorts into one of confusion and sheepishness- oh well, they've been caught.

Deftly, the girl begins, "_Excuse me_, but some of us are trying to study here."

Scoffing Wally stands up and brushes the dirt off his shoulders; he just knew strolling into the library was a bad idea.

"Don't worry, you're not bothering us." He tries to say it as calmly and casually as he can, without breaking into laughter. Although resistance is futile as his lips curl into a devilish grin, teasing and slightly mocking as he challenges the young girl. Her chest is puffed out in pride and her hair sashayed confidently, but it takes her a few seconds to realize that she isn't going to go anywhere with attempting to argue with them. Therefore, she merely stalks off and huffs before he can get another word in.

A long sigh escapes his lips as he mutters out bitterly, "Honestly, she's like a walking nightmare. To think I was wondering why no one sits with her."

Dick tilts his head to see if she can hear them; he hopes that she didn't because he doesn't want anymore hostility between them.

However that stagger in her step says otherwise.

She heard him loud and clear.

* * *

><p>"I made them do it."<p>

Wally stares, guffawed; he cannot believe his ears, not for a second because Artemis Crock just took the blame for him.

Professor Prince does not look too happy, "Ms. Crock, what in your right mind made you request Mr. Grayson and Mr. West to petrify another student?"

She shrugs and bites the insides of her cheeks before continuing, "The spell sounded interesting."

Professor Prince narrows her eyes, glancing between the two boys and then to Artemis. Finally her gaze lowers down to the furious young boy, skin so pale it was blue in the moonlight. They couldn't believe their luck, "You three should be grateful that the spell did not cause worse casualties. Fifty points from Gryffindor. _Each._" As the woman stalks off, he looks over to her as she tries her best to offer him a small smile.

Maybe he did misjudge her. A little.

* * *

><p><strong> 1991: Winter<strong>

"I missed Quidditch practice. Kaldur is going to murder me." Moaned Dick as buried his head onto the heap of sweaters.

Wally shakes his head, "I know Kal, he couldn't hurt a fly."

"Didn't sound like it when he and Roy were threatening me, that was when I first joined the team." Wally laughs at the sheer thought of that. Never would he have imagined his brother to be intimidating. Perhaps it was a benefit of having him as a brother; he's heard stories of how terrifying Roy Harper-West's temper can be. Every time he's asked about it, Wally just laughs, because he knows he can take his ferocious anger management issues any day.

A whistle behind them makes them swerve and they're greeted with the sight of their resident blondie, "I'll be leaving soon," she's carrying her trusty backpack on her shoulders and dressed warmly with scarves and more.

"Why'd you look so sad Arty?"

Artemis cringes and twitches at the use of the nickname. This only causes the two boys to smile even more; they understand her dislike towards the name and were fully intending to exploit that fact. Wally did find it curious to see her upset, ruffled even, apparently that comes whenever her family is mentioned. He doesn't want to know anyway; it might just make him despise her even more, or maybe, maybe it might make him like her more than he has to. He wants neither of that.

"I'm just thinking about the long train ride." She brushes it off nonchalantly but Dick remains skeptical.

Wally on the other hand laughs, "Too bad you won't have our wonderful company." He's oblivious as usual.

She rolls her eyes and flips her hair backwards, "Just remember to research up Nicholas Flamel okay?"

"Sure thing Professor." Sarcasm oozes from his voice, but he's not bitter.

"Shut up."

With that she leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>1992: Spring<strong>

"You're an idiot, did you know that?"

The first thing he wakes up to in the morning is that nauseating smell of an infirmary and anesthesia. It fills his nostrils in the most unpleasant way; but that's not what surprises him the most. He shoots up and backs against the bed frame to see that he's staring face to face with the one and only Artemis Crock. Panicked, he looks around, wondering how he got here, or why she's sitting by his bedside, but after awhile he learns to embrace the madness and he sits down.

Sardonically he bites back weakly, "Why is that?"

"You could have died!"

He's taken aback by the concern that's evident in her voice, never did he think she might've cared for him; so slowly, he replies, "But… I didn't."

"That's not the point, can't you try to be less of an idiot next time?" There's a snarl in her voice but he's grinning slightly, because he thinks somewhere he hears relief and content.

"So you hate me for saving your life?"

"Yes Wally."

He laughs at her directness, "Fine, I won't do that anymore then!"

A small smile plays on her lips as she nods, "Good."

"Glad that's decided!"

* * *

><p><strong>1992: Summer<strong>

_Artemis,_

_We're glad Wolf sent you our last reply, that owl is seriously lacking in stamina and sense of direction, so we weren't really sure how far that owl would make it. Anyway, Wally adds: "Dick Grayson is in my home and you can't do nothing about that!" His own words. Hope the holiday doesn't make you miss us too much, although we wouldn't really blame you. Have I told you the West's place is absolutely brilliant? I dunno what Wally's talking about when he says its not much. You should really come by sometime._

_Dick,_

_PS; Wally would like his scarf back._

_Dick,_

_I'm happy that you're having a good time at the West's it sounds much funner than where I'm at; busy trai- studying everyday, so it's really just a bore. Really, they need a new owl because when Wolf dropped by my house he had this dead, crazy, look in his eyes. They're lucky I was generous enough to feed him and patch him up before I sent him off. And seriously? You two are hardly the bubbly sitcom characters you make yourselves out to be. Miss you? Outrageous._

_Artemis,_

_PS; tell Wally to suck it._

* * *

><p><strong>1992: Autumn<br>Second Year **

"What is _wrong _with you two numbskulls? Honestly? Knocking a car into the Whomping Willow is so much more _stupider _than I though you two could go!"

"Batmobile."

"_What?_"

"Alfred calls it the Batmobile."

* * *

><p>Artemis Crock stares at the small girl before her with a look of wild bewilderment; they're both sitting in the common room watching idly as most Gryffindors pass through and fro to their dorms. However Barbara Kean-West is surely a surprise. Firstly, she's not even a <em>little <em>like her brother ("what a relief!"), but it baffles her on how determined one small little child could be about something like this. That headstrong expression she holds whilst staring at Dick Grayson is surely no coincidence.

"So Barbara;" she clears her throat and smiles, "Is uhm- school, good?" She's not very good with this conversing thing; but for the sake of Wally- well, Dick, she supposes, she will try to make an effort with this girl. On the whole, she seems not half bad.

Barbara breaks from her reverie, her cheeks reddening, "Uhm, yeah, you can just call me Babs though. That's what Wally calls me."

Dryly, Artemis retorts, "Wally calls me Arty, but I highly advise you not to do the same."

"I know, Wally talks a lot about you."

That perks her interest, and the ghost of what could've been a blush is on her face, but she quickly shakes it off; for she's here for the girl's sake, she did promise Mrs. West that someone would watch after Barbara, she was certain that someone wasn't going to be Wally.

"I'm sure he complains a lot about me;" to be frank, she doesn't want to know what Wally says about her (in fear of what awful things he might be spreading), "So Bar-Babs, what's it like, your first days of school in Hogwarts? It was pretty hard for me to fit in around here." The last part is hushed and whispered- but it's no secret, Wally has probably told his family many, many things about his dislike towards her, even if it was fading away. However as she's come to learn, bad impressions are usually the ones that last. Good ones are always open to being tainted.

"It's been great so far." A smile graces the redhead's lips.

With a grimace, Artemis follows her line of sight only to be met with the presence of Dick Grayson. This was probably a helpless cause so she'll just let her infatuation take it's toll and see where it leads. For all she knows maybe it might take them somewhere.

The mad ones always get some place nice.

"I'll bet." She huffs before returning back to her potions essay she's no where near finished.

* * *

><p>Wally can't stand to look at Dick anymore. Not recently because guilt is sinking in.<p>

"How can you think this is _your _fault?"

The redhead looks away, but the shame gets worse when he tilts his head and he sees her just lying on the infirmary bed. So still and so lifeless- only she's not quite dead yet. Her blonde hair splaying out neatly, her grey eyes shut and lips sealed. He opens his mouth to crack a joke about how it's a miracle she hasn't said anything witty for hours but the words just don't come out.

"I wasn't fast enough. I'm the fastest kid in the school but I couldn't even save my friend from being petrified by a terrifying, _terrifying _snake."

"Well- it's a really big snake... so..."

There's a tense silence and he's suddenly not sure what to do with his hands, where does he put them? Where does he look? How should he feel when she looks so demised, like she's no longer even there next to them.

Suddenly, Dick's voice goes coy, but the humor doesn't reach his eyes, "Artemis is you're friend now?"

Wally takes a second to let it sink in

He considers it.

"Yeah," breathing out the word, "Yeah I guess she is."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the bleak cave, Wally looks around desperately, firstly at his incompetent Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, then to the rubble of soot and rocks that separates Dick Grayson and himself.<p>

"Why is it I'm always stuck with the crazy ones! Can't I be the heroic one for once?"

* * *

><p><strong>1993: Spring<strong>

"I helped Dick find a basilisk you know."

Artemis snorts derisively because she simply doesn't believe the redhead.

"That's wonderful kid."

Wally smiles because he realizes he's missed her sarcasm quite dearly. There wasn't quite anyone to fight with and his days of studying were getting boring. Plus, a live Artemis was more useful when it came to Charms homework than a dead one. So he figures it's safe to say that he's happy she's not dead.

"I saved your life. From You-Know-Who."

Her eyes soften at his words and he's taken aback, however her next words shock him, "You promised me you wouldn't save my life again, remember?" He hears the mocking in her words but he's learnt to read her rather well now, and somewhere behind the thick layers of deceit and arrogance, he hears the appreciation. Just a smidge.

"I didn't, I never did, I just said _fine. _Looks like you've been outwitted this time!"

She rolls her eyes and he thinks, 'she's back!'

* * *

><p><strong>1993: Summer<strong>

He's furious. Sometimes he wonders how someone can be such a bitch and not know it (Thirteen years old, he thinks he has the right to swear _a little_ now). He wonders how Artemis Crock can live being such a despicable person, because he knows he couldn't, knowing how awful he was to other people. The first time he invites her to his house to stay over and it's just- _ugh; _it's disastrous packed into a small, tightly woven package that was bred from hell with flaxen blonde hair and _evil _gray eyes.

Of course his _mother _just think's she's _wonderful._

_"I've got nothing to prove. I'm one of a kind."_

Obnoxious and vain; that was the main reason they never saw eye to eye. That nagging voice of hers in his head makes him want to tear out his flesh until he feels the numbness engulfing him, because she's just so infuriating.

A knock on his door breaks his train of thought, barking out he calls instinctively, "Go _away_ blondie!"

There's silence before a deep voice replies, "It's Roy. Get up, it's dinner."

Wally doesn't bother suppressing his groan but he forces himself up (only because of his rattling stomach that just won't stop grumbling) and convinces himself that he'll be able to endure the rest of the night without talking to her at all; ignoring her presence is a good plan he figures. Stepping out the door, he gives his brother a long glower and a scowl. Roy merely rolls his eyes and strolls down the stairs, not giving Wally's moody, bi-polar attitude a second thought. Roy's noticed that his brother's really only like this when Artemis is around.

The second Wally reaches the last step on their creaky stairs, he flinches as his mother rushes him towards the table, ushering him around the place. To his chagrin, he's forced to sit right next to her, and he reminds himself that he has a plan to follow. Ignore her.

"Look at that. Bruce Wayne's escaped from Belle Rev!" His mother's exclaims as she flickers through the paper.

He doesn't hear because spends most of the time glaring at the back of her head

Her stupid, blonde head.

* * *

><p><strong>1993: Autumn<br>Third Year**

"I didn't take your dumb souvenir Kid _Moron_!"

"Then tell me why my arrow is in _your _dorm!"

"It's not yours, it's my arrow Wally-"

"Oh really? So your arrows happen to be the exact shade of green? You're a wizard, what do you need arrows for?"

"What do _you _need them for?"

Dick Grayson hides himself under layers, piles, heaps of homework, moaning and begging for someone to make them stop. Their bickering is incessant and he needs some peace and quiet if he's to _ever_ finish Professor Smith's DADA homework. For goodness sake, he thought their friendship had been mended last year, but their recent arguments had only been fuelled by Artemis's visit to the West's, next time he won't ever forget to oversee his duty as their median.

* * *

><p><strong>1994: Spring<strong>

Artemis presumed Bruce Wayne would've had this demented look about him, but to be honest, outside the lonely bars of Belle Rev, he's rather… sane. There's nothing crazy about him really. However, she doesn't know if it's just a facade, after all he's been said to have been trying to murder Dick Grayson. That in itself makes him a viable target.

His wide, twinkling blue eyes makes it hard to agree though, "Richard, it's been such a long time since I've seen you; back then you were only a baby, your father used to talk so much about you."

It's the first time she sees Dick's eyes go cold, "Don't talk about my father."

Bruce's expression drops and a pang of pity shoots through Artemis. However the man recovers and sighs, "I used to know your parents. You dad was a good school friend. We made nicknames for each other all the time; Bats, Arrow, Tornado, Flash."

All of a sudden by her side, Wally stiffens and he shivers. His green eyes shrink. She wants to take a step back and hold his hand- only because she thinks he needs the comfort, but she's much too terrified of the man before her and his words. How much they're able to persuade her. Should she trust him? Should they trust him?

_BANG._

"_Lumos!_"

The shout comes from the outside. In comes Professor Smith and Professor Isley with little notice.

Professor Smith is the first to speak, before anyone else has a chance, "Are you three alright? Where's Wayne-"

"Long time no see John."

Professor Smith's eyes widen at the voice; she can tell that his words are on the tip of his tongue. Before she knows it a scream erupts from her mouth and she's diving towards Wally, as quickly as Smith is headed towards Wayne; his wand is held at point blank. Her grey eyes are shut and she's quivering, her hand is tightly woven into Wally's and she thinks he's trembling just as much as she is right now, it's a wonder how Dick hasn't gone berserk yet. She knows she's about to.

Wally's squeezing her hand; to calm her down.

"Bruce." Professor Isley's voice is curt and bitter.

Bruce's eyes narrow "Pamela; or should I say _Ivy_."

"I think you should drop your weapon." Artemis feels the goosebumps rising at Professor Isley's tone; sickeningly sweet yet despicable. She's never heard this before, and it's terrifying.

"Why? I'm not a murderer." Bruce's nonchalant and calm. She thinks maybe he is innocent.

Either that or he's a psychopath.

* * *

><p>"An Android…" Dick whispers, "Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is an Android. Las year it was a phoney, and the year before it was a criminal. Not only that, my step-father is Bruce Wayne. The man I promised myself to kill." His cerulean blue eyes are unblinking and she shares a look with Wally. This is the part they will never understand- not this trauma, nothing like Dick Grayson.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1994: Summer<strong>

"Bart; stop hassling her, jeez."

A scowl is evident on his face when they walk into the West's tents. She's never been so excited before, a _real _quidditch game up front! She's always wanted to go to one, and she couldn't be any happier, now that she's here. Even if it meant having to endure Wally (His family was wonderful really, it was just him). His brother's really quite a charmer, regardless of the fact he's younger than her by two years. She never got the chance to get to know the boy, not last year, so this trip was an insight.

"He's not hassling me, relax Kid," her voice is suave and teasing as she pats the young boy's head.

Wally narrows his eyes, he's never seen this side of Artemis before and it's irritating. Even more irritating than her regular bitter self. Especially since her misguided attention is directed towards his bothersome brother, who constantly manages to annoy every single waking moment of his life.

"Yeah Wally," mimicked Bart mockingly, "I'm not a bother."

"Yes, yes you are Bart. Leave."

A frustrated sigh erupts from the young boy as he stomps over, onto Wally's foot, "You're a turd Wallace! Total _Kill Joy_!"

Yelping loudly at the contact, he flips backwards and howls in pain; after moments of recovery he looks up and glances Artemis's way, only to see her attempting to stifle her laughter, but failing rather miserably. He tries his best to seem angry with his glare, but he can't; his gaze softens as he realises this is probably one of the few moments where they won't be arguing down the other's throat with mean words. He bears with it- because he knows it won't last very long.

With a cock of her brow, she speaks in a humoured tone, "You're quite the bundle of joy for these family things."

"I'm not here for family," he argues, "I'm here to watch real men play the most beautiful game on Earth."

"Wow."

"Also, I really want to meet Garth Hyde."

"Fanboy much?" She counters quickly.

"You'll understand when he plays. Trust me, one look and I bet you'll be halfway in love."

* * *

><p><strong>1994: Autumn<br>****Fourth Year:**

She hates those gorgeous girls from Tamaranean Academy. They're revolting mutts in her eyes; parading around in their slutty uniform and eye smoulders that are fooling no one (except the stupid boys). Then there's also the head of their pack; Kory Anders. Green eyes and fiery red hair, she's really not _that _pretty. However she takes one good look at around the room and she's seeing all the boys tripping over their own feet and spilling over their food all over the place because they can't _bear _to take their eyes off her.

Wally and Dick are no longer on the same planet as her anymore; their sanity was dropped off at the door when the girls took their first steps into the room. Pursing her lips and flicking at her fork, she feels her hatred for Wally growing with each passing second. She cannot _believe _how moronic he can be, staring at them like they're some species of goddesses.

"I'd also like to introduce our other humble guests, the strong and chivalrous of The Atlantean Institute for Gifted Wizardry!"

The doors slam wide open.

Her eyes shoot open and her head's headed towards the front of the room; the muscular figures come rolling in, in perhaps what she perceives as the most boring yet intimidating fashion ever. What was initially dainty, bubbly music is overtaken by a gory, fierce anthem. Relief courses through her veins as she doesn't have to deal with anymore of that glittery massacre she just witnessed, time for students with _real _potential to come running in.

The first pair of eyes she's taken with just happens to be Garth Hyde. International Quidditch sensation.

She realises they're purple and cold; but it's hard to look away.

Only, she's not halfway in love like Wally said. However when he glances her way for that brief second, her stomach does flips.

He's cute, she'll give him that.

However it passes when she realizes not even Wally West's eyes have shifted to his idol; he only has eyes for Kory Anders.

So she feels sympathy for the fish that she's stuck her fork into, numerous times.

* * *

><p>"No, why on Earth would you want to have <em>Zatanna Zatara <em>as your date when you could have any girl from Tamaranean?"

Artemis snorts and scowls, "Who made you love guru?"

"We had a meeting." Wally bites back but he doesn't pay her a second mind as he continues to gush and ramble on toward Dick.

"I dunno," begins the boy wonder as he cocks his head towards the side thoughtfully; Artemis stares knowingly at her ebony haired friend as his gaze never leaves the gorgeous Ravenclaw italian, "I mean isn't it better going with people from the same school?"

Artemis opens her mouth to give her opinion, not that she really knows all that much about Zatanna Zatara or what she's like, but she thinks any girl from Hogwarts has to be better than those she-devil whores from Tamaranean, especially for a nice guy like Dick. Although her share of the discussion is drone out when she sees Wally jump up on his feet and point at Dick in a somewhat motherly fashion, his eyes serious and reprimanding.

"No way!" Wally exclaims, "Date Zee anytime you want _later_, now's your chance to get a hot girl from a place you'll probably be never bothered to visit!"

Dryly she adds, "What a charmer."

He ignores her once again, "Plus, if I were the boy wonder do you think I'd be wasting my time with the girls _here?_"

Dick stiffens at his words and he casts his eyes over to Artemis. Her gray eyes are livid but she's not looking up, she doesn't want to face him. Too bad Wally's too oblivious to see her trembling in her wake, snarling defensively, writhing in anger. These are just some things idiots will never be able to see. The firm grip on her drink tightens as her face contorts into an expression of sheer rage, but she manages to hide it beneath her blonde locks she wore down especially for today.

Why is she so angry?

She doesn't know why she feels like punching the living daylights out of the kid.

Maybe it's due to the fact, regardless wether he implied it, Wallace West has just deemed her unfit to ever be datable by any measurable standards. It takes so much strength to withhold herself from stomping right out of the room in a rant of agony and discontent. To think, she was going to consider asking him to accompany her! Only because there was no one else and she had thought his sour demeanor was lightening up as of the past few days and frankly, she enjoys his company. But _ugh_-

'Like anyone else would be nice enough to want to date _you_' Her mind retorts as she glowers at the boy.

He has the _nerve _to talk to her like he hasn't already insulted her wholly.

"Speaking of dates," coyly he adds, "Since some of us don't already have one." He looks at her pointedly.

She's eying down her butter knife.

"I was thinking, maybe we could just go as each other's plus one- as _friends._" Rushing in to add the last few words, she scoffs at his weak request.

Dick waits patiently; praying the situation gets no worse.

"No thanks;" her voice is cold and acidic, "I've already got a date." With that she leaves the room in a rush.

_Liar, liar, liar, liar, __liar._

The taunts in her head just won't shut up.

* * *

><p>"A date!" Wally's voice is echoing through the hallways as he expresses his sheer disbelief, "Can you believe she has a date!"<p>

"Could you be a little quieter?" Asked Dick plainly, flicking through his herbology textbook.

"Do you believe her? Do you think she's lying? I wouldn't blame her, but seriously, do you think she'd have a date and not tell us?"

"I don't know," To be honest, Dick's just humoring him, "I mean, you're the charmer."

"A date!" Exasperated, Wally feels that the word is unfamiliar on his tongue, not when Artemis is involved; it gives him this _creepy _feeling.

With a roll of his eyes, Dick responds, "What can you not believe? I mean, Arty's funny, she's brilliantly smart, headstrong and she's actually kinda pretty. There's bound to be some guy that likes her." At the mentioning of her good traits, Wally pulls a face, like he's confused.

He won't believe it. He just _can't_.

* * *

><p>"My name's Garth Hyde; it's Artemis right?"<p>

She's taken aback, it should be her introducing herself, he shouldn't know her name. It leaves her flustered and unprepared, red on her cheeks as she pulls a tress of blonde hair behind her ears, nodding.

"I," he staggers slightly, but recovers, "I was wondering if you'd like to my... date for the Ball..."

* * *

><p><strong>1994: Winter (Yue Ball)<strong>

Jittery and nervous, she can't walk down these stairs. Not when she knows he's at the bottom of it.

* * *

><p><em>Holy fuck<em>

Those are the first words that come to mind when he sees her glide down like the blazing heat and fearless fire in the middle of the crystalline winter.

He also wonders when did she become a...girl.

Clad daintily in red, flames lapping and engulfing her every step as she strolled with confidence over towards them. Her blonde hair cascades down her shoulders like a rushing waterfall, but her eyes don't ever look up. She's shy; he's awestruck because he's never seen Artemis Crock of all people be _shy _of all things. Beet red, he's getting nervous at the idea of her walking next to him so... dolled up, it scares him, does that mean he'll never be able to talk to her casually ever again?

'_Not that we're exactly on speaking terms now,_' he reminds himself.

Why is he so nervous? It's just Artemis.

However as she draws nearer and nearer towards them, he takes more steps backwards, he doesn't realize it until his date for the evening, Barbara Jean West (She begged him to bring her), comments on how peculiar he's acting. She doesn't notice that layer of sweat that's forming on his forehead or how clammy his hands are getting. It gets worse when finally, she turns her head upwards to look at him. He freezes on the spot and panics, however soon realizes that he won't have to worry.

Because they're not going together.

Also, he realizes she wasn't lying about that date of hers.

By her side, is a tall, lean, strong man.

Garth Hyde.

His eyes bore into the back of her skull; she doesn't even give him a second glance as she slides past him, her date in tow. She's looking rather smug he thinks, and her date's hand is much too low on her waist he figures. Piercing green eyes, he uses them to glare at the brooding Atlantean. And at Artemis Crock. All he wants to do is wipe that smile off her face and push her aside, away from _Garth _as far as he can get her. Never has he felt so much _detest _towards someone.

Maybe they just need to talk this out, maybe he'll understand why he feels like murdering her date.

* * *

><p>"Well if I didn't know any better <em>Wallace <em>I'd say you're jealous!" Book thrown across the room.

A scoff, "Jealous? Stop being stupid!"

"Next time, if you're so worked up about something like this, why don't you work up the courage next time!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Panting, shouts, the chaos.

"Ask me like you _mean_ it!"

* * *

><p><strong>1995: Spring<strong>

"I'm sorry." The words are blurted out of his mouth faster than he can spit them back in, so he lowers his head instead.

To say she's shocked is an understatement, she never pegged Wally West as a boy who would apologize against his pride and dignity. Maybe she doesn't know him as well as she had previously thought she did. Her eyes soften at his words and she relaxes. Too bad this only came through after the murder of a fellow student and the hospitalization of their best friend for this to occur. She knows its hard for him, she doesn't take that as an excuse for his rude behavior.

However, she knows it's hard.

So she takes his hand and gulps down her ego, before uttering out the words herself.

An apology.

He smiles slightly and doesn't make a motion to let go, so they stay like this for a while.

It isn't quite enough for them to forget Dick Grayson.

Lying motionless in the hospital ward.

* * *

><p><strong>1995: Autumn<br>****Fifth Year **

He won't stop _fidgeting. _His first time as the Gyrffindor Seeker, of course he's having a panic attack. Not only that, Dick's been avoiding them. Avoiding them because they never informed him about Bruce's lack of contact due to his incognito state. Yes, Dick Grayson felt betrayed by their actions, however he wished that he was there to comfort him, because he needs it desperately right now. What does Artemis Crock know about Quidditch that could possibly help him?

"Oh just sit and relax." Her voice pierces through his reverie.

Snapping instantly, his voice goes harsh, "You're not helping."

Her gray eyes narrow and she folds her arms, "Yes, I know I'm no Dick, but I'm trying to help you okay. You're lucky I haven't just left."

"It'd be better if you just left," he mutters to himself and weakly returns to his meal.

Pity, she feels pity for him, even though she was just attacked verbally by the guy. However she's learnt to endure his certain idiosyncrasies and she's used to Wally.

"You're going to do great." Sincerity and honesty; she promises him.

Furrowing his brows, he stares at her hesitantly.

"Really?"

Nodding, trying her best to fight the embarrassment from reaching her cheeks, she confirms.

"Really."

Without thinking, she does something absolutely _ridiculous _next.

She pecks his cheek ("_for support_") before racing off. However she can't deny herself one last glance back at her friend, who's staring distantly, off at the walls.

Hand pressed on the spot she kissed.

* * *

><p>"<em>NO! DON'T KILL HIM! I SWEAR I'LL GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU- PLEASE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!<em>"

Placing her hands over her ears, she can't drone him out. She can't drone Dick out as he tries his best to force his way out of Professor Prince's hands. She's holding him back as Professor Clark and Professor Isley wield their wands up at their target. Their target with her wand straight at Bruce Wayne's head, Harley Quinn's ready for the kill. Dick's choked sobs aren't getting any softer, in fact it's getting worse, his eyes are growing, building along with the intensity and the pain.

Harley Quinn is going to kill him. She knows it.

Her smile is gleaming with her canines showing, "Mister J's just going to _love_ this."

However she doesn't believe it, until she hears it.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

* * *

><p><strong>1996: Summer<strong>

_Wally, _

_Hows your summer? How's Dick. Is he okay even after the encounter from You-Know-Who? Is he eating alright? I'm sorry I couldn't visit this time, I'm... staying at Cameron's place for the summer for family reasons; nothing to worry about. Anyway update me if theres anything about Dick? _

_Artemis.  
><em>

_Artemis,_

_Dick's doing great, actually he's been getting loads of help from Barbara. She's the one always checking up on him. You don't think... he likes her now or anything do you? Because that would be a very awkward turn of events for me. As the best friend and the brother. Don't worry, we'll take good care of Dick. As always._

_Wally._

* * *

><p><strong>1996: Autumn<strong>  
><strong>Sixth Year <strong>

Her cheeks were bright red when she came rolling into the common room. Dick and Wally shared curious looks before turning their attention back towards the blonde who sat on the couch across them, quietly and mysteriously. Dick opened his mouth to try his best, try his best not to intrude on her privacy.

"So about Professor Queen's party, I was... thinking about asking Megan Morse, do you think that's a good idea?"

At the mention of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's party for _special _students, Wally scowls and grimaces, "Can we not talk about this. Bad enough we're being separated into the talented and then the useless. I don't want to be reminded I'm in the latter group. Plus, from what I've heard, the guy's party is going to be a fluke." Grumbling as he munches on his cereal bar, he looks up to see Artemis staring his way, however she quickly shifts her gaze somewhere else.

"What's up with you?" Wally asks, intrigued.

Shaking her head, she shrugs slightly, "I... it's nothing. I just. I was invited to Professor Queen's party too."

Groaning, Wally buries his head into the couch, "Not you too."

To her chagrin, she finds herself blushing, "I was just... going to ask you to come along, with me. As my... plus one."

Instantly, he sits up.

His expression one of pure disbelief, but content (flattery as well).

"Wait, you serious?" He asks one more time for confirmation; and Dick can't help but to laugh at his friend's obliviousness.

Artemis rolls her eyes, her shyness long forgotten "Are you up for it or not?"

"Hell _yes!_"

* * *

><p>Barbara West has <em>never- <em>and she means never- been more embarrassed before in her life. Her brother is the most _obnoxious, _insecure boy she's ever met, but that does not give him any right to intrude on her personal life! Just because his misguided anger is due to his oblivious attraction to Artemis and jealousy of Dick's fame, it doesn't mean she will stand for it. Especially when he's attacking her so up front right before her date!

"You know what Wally?" She shouts, _loud, _"I say you're just jealous because your love life is nonexistent and you're just taking it out on me! Can't stand it that the younger one gets some before you hey? Even _Bart's _got a girl!"

He reddens in anger, and a she feels surge of pity, but it's quickly gone when he begins countering against it.

"That's ridiculous Babs, stop being such an immature little brat!"

She's not quite done with her rant yet, "Even your best friends are much more experience than you! Dick and Artemis have both gotten their first kiss, what have you got? Self-pity and shame!"

However as quickly as the words flow out of her mouth, she moves to shut it; she isn't supposed to say any of these things, especially not all the things Artemis has told her in confidence. Recalling back to a moment two years ago, she vaguely remembers Artemis telling her _not _to mention her lip-locking experience with Garth to Wally or Dick. Glancing to her side she's mortified to see everyone in Gryffindor's looking right at her; Artemis is biting her lip in fear, waiting for Wally's reply.

He doesn't give one, because the minute she looks back at him-

He's trudging off the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Wally's first kiss is sloppy and messy.<p>

He supposes the surge comes from his hatred towards a certain blonde haired girl with sparkly gray eyes and her international Quidditch boy toy. This girl he's kissing; Jillian Flinks, likes him and she appreciates him, and it's more than he could ever ask for from _Artemis _at least. So he sucks it in and tangles his hand into the girl's purple locks and pulls on her slytherin tie against the cold walls.

Although, all he can think of is kissing Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>1996: Winter<strong>

Dick smiles at her warmly, but it doesn't help much. She tries her best to smile back weakly, but it only makes her tuck her head downwards, towards the ground. She blinks back what she knows will be a waterfall of dejection, and hopes that her sadness and self-loathing doesn't show. However Dick knows her best, so he always knows.

"I'm so stupid." She mutters and wipes away the tears.

Within seconds, Dick's by her side, an arm around her shoulder in comfort, "You're not stupid. It's Wally, he'll get over it someday."

She snorts and the tears are streaming faster, "After he's done sucking face with _her_." Hiccuping in the process; she's never felt so vulnerable before. She hates it. So she buries her head into the crook of her best friend's neck and cries. He sits there patiently, and she wonders why he puts up with her, how he puts up with her. His grip on her tightens and it's comforting, because she's never had a real friend before. Finally she knows what it feels like.

"He'll wake up to see sense someday. Trust me Arty."

She's not sure she can.

Wally's never been very predictable.

* * *

><p>"He's been poisoned!"<p>

Panicking, Dick's terrified.

This is worse than every other crisis he's ever endured, ever everted, ever seen. His hands are shaking and he's shivering fear. He runs up and down the room as Professor Queen jumps by his side, looking around the room just as nervous as him. He wastes a second, when he turns around to see Wally West thrashing about uncontrollably, his eyes are filled with the madness that scares him; it makes him even more desperate to look around for a cure.

When he opens the last of the drawers, he sees it. The cure.

He runs to his best friend like his life depends on it and force feeds him the thing. His heart is beating erratically, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as his silvery blue eyes never leave Wally. He prays, he's been praying a lot. Merlin, he hopes that this is enough, because Wally cannot die.

Too many people have died on his watch.

He won't let Wally's name be tainted with that title.

* * *

><p><strong>1997: Spring<strong>

"Did he call for me? He did din't he!"

Artemis rolls her eyes as she sends Jillian a look; the moment the lilac haired girl sees her, she snarls dangerously and points an accusing finger, shouting out, "_You,_" Artemis can't help but to smirk as she rambles on, "Wally's been complaining for months about you! What makes you think you have a right to stand next to him while he's unconscious?"

She gives her blonde hair thats tied neatly in a ponytail a small nudge as she shakes her head; ready to stand up and begin a verbal screaming match against the girl if necessary. How _dare _she question her loyalty towards Wally, he's her best friend, she's known him for nearly six years now, and they've has spats, but she's never betrayed him, not _once_. Wally's one of the most important people in her life, and for someone like _Jillian _to accuse of otherwise; was awful.

"I-"

Her lips are parted, and she tries to utter out the words, but Wally stirs, "mmhhgh" his moan is low but real.

It makes her heart stop.

"Wally! Wally! It's me, Jillian! I'm here for you now!" Quickly, she pushes the blonde away and stumbles to Wally's side.

"_Arhtms..._" his words are incoherent, and Artemis feels relief spreading throughout her whole.

Jillian presses further, "Wally, Wally? Wally!"

"Stop suffocating him," Artemis growls as she pulls the girl back slightly.

Instantly, the Slytherin slaps her hand away and scowls, "Don't tell me what to do."

"Well, you're bothering him? Can't you tell?" The sarcasm and loathing is swirling in her words.

"You bitch-"

"_Mm_..._Artemis..._"

Both girls stand still, when her name is uttered from his pale, chapped and pasty lips. Her gray eyes go wide, before her shock turns into concern. She doesn't recognize Jillian's retreating sobbing figure as she nears the boy. His auburn hair filling messily all over the place and his broad shoulders relaxed for once in months. Taking a seat next to him once more, she smiles tenderly and holds onto his hand softly, she hopes it doesn't wake him, but she takes the risk.

Finally they're back to normal again.

She's missed this terribly, she's missed him. Not that it'll be easy to forget these past few months, and it doesn't imply she'll automatically forgive him. However a near-death experience and it's aftermath is a good start, she figures.

A clear of their throat, someone interrupts "So."

Artemis doesn't jump, but when she turns around, she's faced to face with Dick. His blue eyes twinkling mischievously and lips turned upwards into a smirk.

She laughs in what feels like months, "Shut up"

* * *

><p>"So how did we break up?" Wally questions through giant mouthfuls of chicken in his mouth; he's so happy to be out of the infirmary. However he misses the look that Dick sends Artemis and her face going pale. Suavely, Dick grins and picks up an apple, taking a swift bite before replying.<p>

"She got sick of you."

Wally sighed and ate on, "Well whatever, I'm _so glad _we're over. She was so... naggy and demanding all the time.'

He glances over towards the Slytherin table to find his ex-girlfriend glaring daggers his way; and at Artemis. Puzzling him quite a bit. He looks over to the blonde to see her reading a book on the side, not doing much else and wonders what on Earth she could've done to have made the girl so angry.

"Do you... do you remember anything from the infirmary Wally?"

It sounds like an innocent enough question; however he notices Artemis stiffen.

Wally shrugs as he replays the events in his head, "Well... Not really, I heard a lot of screaming, and the medics were talking really loudly... After that I pretty much blanked out and that's it really. But..." he squints his eyes, he recalls Artemis, Jillian and, shouting; he thinks they were talking about him. All of a sudden... he calls out Artemis's name-

No way.

There's no way that really happened. A dream probably.

Unknowingly his cheeks are turning red and he's heating up. Though, he doesn't notice until Artemis grabs a hold of his shoulders.

"Wally? Are you okay?"

Flustered, he focuses back into reality and takes a good look at the girl before him, "Yeah..." he mumbles distantly, however his hand reaches up towards her face and he realizes her eyes are widening. Before he knows what he's doing, he's wiping a crumb off of her face.

"Um... y-you've got... bread crumbs... on your face." He finishes lamely and smiles sheepishly.

"Oh." Is her short reply.

On the sidelines Dick Grayson is trying his best to stifle his laughter, at their confused and dazed expression; even if he were to laugh, he doubts they would notice, both of them stuck in denial island yet none of them knowing it. He moves on with the fact he'll be the first one who called them out on it. The first one who knew.

* * *

><p>The funeral for Headmaster Kent Nelson is devastating.<p>

Their candles that are lit in the air, they burn bright and they stand for resistance and hope.

She promised, he promised, that they wouldn't return next year. Artemis Crock and Wally West vow to follow Dick Grayson to the depths of evil and torment to face the Joker. Because resistance isn't futile, and they're not going to let their friend die alone.

If they die, they'll die together.

* * *

><p><strong>1997: Summer<br>The Hunt**

_Artemis Crock,_

_You have been cordially invited to the wedding  
>of Roy Harper-West and Kory Anders,<br>__on the 1st of August at Mount Justice.  
>We hope you join us to celebrate their love,<br>as they bind together,  
>in Holy Matrimony. <em>

She snorts, '_Holy Matrimony my ass_'. However she'll go. For Wally and Dick.

* * *

><p>"You look absolutely beautiful darling," Mrs. Mary West comments as she twirls her around. Smiling widely and ushering her to the crowd.<p>

Next to her stands Barbara, smirking along the way, "Well, Wally'll be tripping all over the place once he gets a good look at you."

Artemis rolls her eyes and ignores the girl, before moving on towards her friends. She feels her stomach doing flips and her heart quicken when she glances over to Wally. His hair is ruffled, messy as always and his green eyes are tired. What's new is he's dressed debonairly, black suit, black tie and it's a good look on him. She doesn't know if he notices her yet, but she makes sure she's smiling because it's a happy day. The wedding of the two most unlikely pair.

He shifts his gaze her way; and the moment he sees her, he smiles.

They're drifting closer by the second, and by the time they're face to face, she can't contain herself.

"Wonderful party. Can't imagine how your brother managed to fall for someone like Kory?" Skepticism in her voice as she cocks a brow.

"She's not that bad," he pulls to her defense, and she scoffs, "Mom was hysterical and delirious."

She smiles, "I'm sure."

"_Wanttodance?_"

He asks in a rush and she has to replay it in her mind several times before she understands his request. With a small laugh she nods and pulls herself closer to him, her hands on his shoulders and her eyes on his.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The Injustice League crashed the wedding, Professor Isley is a traitor. Wally and Artemis wonder how long it's going to take before Dick realizes it's not his fault.<p>

* * *

><p>Strolling around Gotham, she realizes they need a plan, they can't just stay in seedy motels and pretend like they'll automatically know what it takes to defeat the Joker. Gotham is particularly nasty at night, with the men and women trolling around in drunken stupors and misguided hazes.<p>

She grew up on these streets, she isn't afraid.

However she's worries about them.

"Hey sweetheart;" she cringes as she hears one of them call out to her. She ignores him, and walks on because he's not worth it. Besides, she doesn't think Dick can handle anymore abuse and he needs rest, so she moves quicker.

"Hey _sweetheart!"_ He repeats, "Why don't you lose your boy and join us?"

Startled, she remembers that she's got Wally draped by her side, as he helps her up the stairs. She doesn't pay him a second thought, but her dislike towards the stranger increases. She hopes that he doesn't do anything rash so she'll have to get her wand out and risk getting caught. They're being tracked, at least their wands are, and the moment she uses it, they'll be caught for sure. Her grip on Wally tightens and it's anger, but he takes it otherwise.

He think's it's fear.

So he reaches out for his wand.

The second she sees it, her eyes go wide and she swats his hand away, eyeing him down, whispering out harshly, "We're in non-magic territory. Don't you dare."

He nods.

However it doesn't stop him from shouting out.

"She's going to be _busy_ tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>1997: Autumn<strong>

They've found solace in the woods; Dick ponders day in and day out, about what to do with that locket they found, the necklace that's said to hold a part of You-Know-Who's soul. They've decided that taking turns, wearing it would be best, so not one of them will be affected the most. He thinks too much about it, so that's why he doesn't notice Wally's incessant glare at the back of his head. Artemis doesn't notice it much, but it's because she's been trying to find out how to get rid of it.

It makes her feel naked. Not in a fun way.

She spends a lot of her time next to Dick, they're both trying to work this thing out. She doesn't bother Wally much because she thinks he needs the rest, she knows he misses home and that he needs time off. However it comes as a surprise to her when he's standing in the middle of the room. The deadliest glower she's ever seen; to be honest, he's intimidating her a little.

"What's your problem Wally?" Dick asks, he's a little more than irritated; he's exhausted.

Wally shrugs but that look isn't quite gone yet, "Nothing."

Artemis can hear herself breathe, the tent's so quiet and the tension's so high.

"No," Dick's forcing it out, "There's obviously something wrong, what is it."

"Just, I'm getting a little sick of it thats all."

"You think _I _like this? You think I like waiting around for answers? Because I don't."

"Sure seems like it, you two cozying up over there like you've got all the time in the world." His voice is cold and bitter; she realizes he's wearing the locket and she panics. Take it off, she needs to get it off him before he does something rash.

Opening her mouth she narrows her eyes, "Wally! It's not like that- you're wearing the locket take it off."

"Why, am I not trustworthy or something, _Arty?_"

It's said with such coldness and distance. He's no longer Wally.

Lowering her eyes, she makes a move to come closer, but he only backs away, "Take it off Wally- it's making you say stupid things-"

"Because thats all I am right? Stupid?"

"Well yes! You're acting like a colossal dumbass now Kid Moron!"

She hasn't called him that in years.

However the minute she says it out loud, she regrets it; because she sees him toss the locket aside and he leaves the tent. She comforts herself, says that he's just angry, and he'll be coming back soon; he just needs time to cool off.

He'll be back

* * *

><p>They waited six days, two hours and thirty-two minutes before Dick says they can't wait any longer. She packs up and folds. When she cried Dick told her Wally's fine, and they'll be okay.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1997: Winter<strong>

She hears a rustling outside. Dick has been gone a long time; he said he's going off to look around, for some fresh air, but he hasn't been back in ages. It's worrying her. The rustling outside makes it a lot more scarier. So she grabs a hold of her wand and trudges outside, ready to take down whatever's waiting.

Only, it's not what she thinks.

She sees Wally West and Dick Grayson both soaking wet in what she can only perceive as lake water. Her gray eyes find the locket, now broken in Dick's hand and she wonders how it happened, how it got to be like this, and why of all people is Wally standing next to him?

Her happiness and relief at seeing Wally's face is replaced by her anger, when she runs up towards him, he expects a hug. His stupid dumbstruck grin is on his face. However he's taken aback when she starts punching him (harmlessly) instead.

"You- absolute- turd- moron- idiot- numbskull-_jerk-_" She continues on and he doesn't stop her.

He sees the tears on her face and he understands how stupid he's been, getting jealous over Artemis and Dick.

She really does care about him.

* * *

><p><strong>1998: Spring<br>Mahkent's Manor**

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM BRUCE. I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THE JOKER!" Dick screams out to no one in particular. But he knows everyone is listening.

* * *

><p>How did they get caught? This is all her fault, she should've been more careful with the enchantments, the spells, this wasn't supposed to happen. The name. You-Know-Who's name is taboo; she should've considered that before...<p>

Now she's face to face with Cameron Mahkent, his icy blue eyes are filled with resentment and she's staring him down. Looking at Harley Quinn is too much, and Cameron's father- Joar Mahkent; his eyes are always unforgiving and sinister.

So she stares at Cameron.

His eyes never quite reach hers, but she can see him shivering as Harley speaks louder and louder, as she nears the trio. Artemis already plastered the mask to Dick's eyes with a sticking charm, she prays that they don't recognize him. She prays that Cameron doesn't rat them out.

"Well is it him or not?" Harley scowls and drags Cameron closer towards Dick.

"I- I don't know."

Artemis narrows her eyes at the young boy and wonders what he's playing at. He knows it's Dick, he knows it's them. Harley seems frustrated, because of the lack of results this hostage hold up gives her and she's near the point where she'll tear at her hair. With a scream she kicks at the ground before walking over towards Artemis. Next to her she can feel Wally stiffen and panic. She wants to tell him she'll be okay, but her voice doesn't seem to work now.

Harley snickers at her discontent, "This is his friend right? Crock? Lawrence's kid gone wrong isn't she?"

Wally tries his best to step in front of her but Harley pushes him aside like trash.

"Artemis." They hear Cameron's whisper as he frowns.

She spits out, "Cam. Shouldn't you be in school."

The delirious laugh comes from Harley as she orders for the two boys to be sent to the dungeons, "I'll have a little chat with this one, send the other two down to the dungeons; I'll see what I can get out of her."

Instinctively, she hears Wally call out. He's shaking and thrashing about in fear; begging to take her place.

* * *

><p>"ARTEMIS!"<p>

"Wally. Sit down."

"ARTEMIS!" He won't give up.

"Wally-" Dick tries to hold onto his sanity, but it breaks when he hears her blood-curling scream.

The redhead goes berserk, "ARTEMIS! _ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!_"

Dick tries to drone it all out, like what Artemis likes to do. He places his hands over his ears and shuts his eyes tight. It's useless because he can still hear it.

"ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!"

Dick tries to pretend; pretend he doesn't see Wally's tears and he tries to think straight.

He really needs a miracle right about now.

When Wally calms down a little; Dick looks up to hear his voice go grave.

"They're dead." Wally whispers, "Every single last one of them. If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

><p>They escape with the help of Sphere; Conner's house elf, transporting them out of the manor when Dick managed to find his wand. However, it only adds onto the number of people that have died on Dick's watch; because the house-elf dies saving them.<p>

* * *

><p>Dick says their best bet for safety is to go back to Hogwarts.<p>

The minute they tumble into the room, they were led in by Megan Morse and Conner Kent, they're greeted with cheers.

Of course, Dick is greeted with a kiss from none other than Barbara West. Cat-calls and whistles fill the room as Wally gapes openly at the two, completely and utterly shocked by the events that transpire right before his eyes. He wonders how oblivious he can be. Never knowing his best friend's liking towards his sister.

Artemis smiles and shakes her head at him.

"What?" He argues defensively.

She laughs and pats him on the shoulder, "Oblivious much?"

"You _knew?_" He asks, disbelief evident in his voice.

An enigmatic grin, "I always knew."

* * *

><p><strong>1998: Spring<br>The Battle of Hogwarts**

They're fighting a war.

It sounds a little intimidating she finds.

"I'll search the Ravenclaw common room; Wally, go to the courtyard and help rally against the injustice league troops; Artemis, you'll go find the professors and make sure they push back the neutral line, we can't take any more risks." Dick's voice is hard and determined, but she hears that small crack when he pauses and she knows he's scared. She's scared.

The three of them share a look, like they know it might just be their last time together; it's a war, people die. Wally looks between the two and he grimaces.

He thinks it might just be an '_It's been an honor_' moment. He wants to add that in, in a deadpanned voice.

It's no time for jokes though.

However when Dick calls out for them to go, and Artemis swivels round to go. He stops her and pulls her back in. He hears Dick's voice nagging at them to keep on going, how important time is. Wally manages to add in procrastination to something as important at this. However he has to look at her, he has to send her a message, tell her he's apologizing for every stupid, ridiculous mistake he's ever made before, and he hopes that she understands him.

"Wally-"

She does, and that's why she moves to capture his lips in a kiss.

He's shocked to say the least, but does not argue. He pours every emotion, all that he can muster left into the kiss, and he get's so lost in it. He almost forgets they're in a kill zone.

"_Guys!_" Dick's exasperated voice cuts, "I love you two, and all, but we're kind of on a mission."

With a sheepish grin, Wally grabs a hold onto Artemis's hand, "Live every second like it's your last?"

* * *

><p>Bart Allen West is dead.<p>

Wally calls out, "Roy!" It's not enough, "Roy!" Instantly, he's by his side and their arguments fade just like that. Barbara's never felt so broken; Mary and Rudolph have just lost a son.

Wally's never cried so much before in his life.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson is dead.<p>

"DICK GRAYSON IS DEAD!" The sick fuck calls out. The Joker likes to roar, he likes to laugh at things that aren't funny.

She won't believe it, because there's no way fate's this unkind. They're never going to win, because they've worked too hard for this to all come crumbling down.

Dick Grayson didn't die for nothing.

And she's right, because Dick Grayson didn't die.

He's the walking undead.

* * *

><p>"<em>AVADA KEDAVRA<em>"

Wally West can't look, because he doesn't want to know who took the hit, who's the one who's on the floor writhing in pain.

However the moment he looks up, to his relief.

It's Dick, with his blue eyes and charming smile.

"It's over is it?" Artemis asks hesitantly.

Dick nods, "It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>2017:<br>Next Generation**

"Wally, handle the kids!"

Artemis chastises her husband and prods him their way. He groans and mumbles, "But Iris and Barry are the worst when they're excited. Do you remember when we had Tim, Damian and Stephanie with them in the same room?" The mentioning of Dick and Barbara's children along with his own children causing chaos renders him catatonic.

She rolls her eyes and pecks him on the cheek as she moves to tie up her hair, however she's stopped by Wally, telling her to keep it down. Artemis laughs and pushes him lightly, "Look, Dick and Babs are coming this way, try to not tear up when you watch your daughter and son go off on the train okay?"

The redhead grins in approval and sighs melodramatically, "My bundles of joy. How could I not be sad?"

"You have me."

"That's no longer enough." Jokingly, he chuckles. However he's met with a fierce punch to the stomach from Artemis. The blonde scoffs and folds her arms as her back faces Wally. Sometimes she feels like she's eleven all over again, ready to hit the immature young boy when he gets out of hand. It's the good life now. They'll never forget the war, they'll never forget the people they lost to it, but they've made a future embracing it.

Even though they've been Ridiculously Oblivious for years, they came around to it.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**N: **That is the LONGEST one chapter I've ever written. DID YOU GET THE BATFAMILY IMPLICATION AT THE END? I worked really hard on this so I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed it; and please feel free to give me your opinion cause that would be great. I'm SO GLAD I'm done with this. I skipped a lot of the last book because I was afraid this was going to get... boring so I made it as short as I could :(

Incase you guys didn't get some of the characters, here you go.

**NOTES:  
>Professor Isley =<strong> Poison Ivy  
><strong>Professor Prince =<strong> Wonder Woman  
><strong>Professor Smith =<strong> Red Tornado.  
><strong>Professor Clark <strong>Superman**  
><strong>**Garth Hyde =** Garth/Other Aqualad (AN. Used Kaldur's last name in the comics.)  
><strong>Kory Anders =<strong> Starfire (Koriand'r)  
><strong>Selina Kyle = <strong>Catwoman  
><strong>You-Know-Who = <strong>Joker  
><strong>Professor Queen =<strong> Green Arrow**  
><strong>**Jillian Flinx **= Jinx (Her real name's never been stated.)


End file.
